Veil of Secrets
Veil of Secrets is the first and thus far only book of the ''Veil of Secrets'' series. Summary Your best friend vanished without a trace on the day of her wedding! Search the town of Birchport to solve the mysteries, but be careful... everyone has a secret. Chapters Chapter 1: Missing Persons Your best friend from college has invited you to her wedding! But in the town of Birchport, everyone has a secret... Chapter 2: Unveiled Kate's vanished at the altar! What happened to her...and was someone at the wedding involved? Chapter 3: The Powers That Be With new evidence in hand, you go to the police... but discover unexpected obstacles in your way! Chapter 4: A masked man is breaking into Kate's apartment! Who is he...and what does he know? Gameplay Features Clues Similar to the Dossiers, Idols, and Embers of Hope in the Endless Summer series, you have the chance to collect clues all over the town of Birchport. Collect evidence, secrets, and documents to solve the town's mysteries. Gallery VoS_In-Game Cover.png|In-Game Cover Part1ofchoiceslivestreamspoilers.jpg|Choosable Gender Confirmation Veil of Secrets sneakpeek1.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 Veil of Secrets Sneak Peek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 VoS 'Scandal of the year' Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 - 'Scandal of the year' Flynn the ex-con.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 - 'Flynn the Ex-Con' Grant the Defense Lawyer.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 - 'Grant the Defense Lawyer' Naomi the new deputy.jpg|Sneak Peek #5 - 'Naomi the New Deputy' VoS Suspect Weapon The Knife.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - Suspect's Weapon: The Knife VoS Wedding Cake.jpg|Sneak Peek #6 - The Wedding Cake FB IMG 1526938644367.jpg|Sneak Peek #7 (From Facebook) VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Sneak Peek #7 (From Instagram) Ddv6SgCUwAE7aGi.jpg|Sneak Peek #7 (From Twitter) VoSEvidencePicturesfromTumblr.png|Sneak Peek #7 (From Tumblr) VoSMissingposter.png|Kate's Missing Poster Voscoplady.png|Naomi on the Book Cover VoSB1.png|Book 1 Confirmation Closeupofmaninredflannel.png|Man in Flannel Shirt Maninflannelcloseup02.png|Close up on the Man in Red Flannel Shirt Tannerandhisfamily.png|Sneak Peek #8 SaycheeseTanner!.png|Tanner's getting ready for Family Portrait ShatteredfamilyportraitofTanner'sfamily.png| A Shattered Family Tanneronthestand.png|Tanner on the stand TannerandKate.jpg|The Happy Couple KateVOScloseup.jpg|Distressed Kate Veilofsecretspremiere..jpg|Veil of Secrets Premiere Date VoS Clues1.png|Clues Part 1 VoS Clues2.png|Clues Part 2 VoS Clues3.png|Clues Part 3 VeilofSecretsbeforeandafter.png|Before & After VeilofSecretsChapter3SneakPeak.jpg|Ch.3 Sneak Peek Trivia * Leading up the premiere of Veil of Secrets, the promotion for this book used Your Character's polaroid pictures and appropriate witty hashtags. ** All of which culminated in a clue board with different polaroid depending on which social media platform (i.e. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and/or Tumblr) the player saw it in. * On April 29, 2018, it was confirmed through an Instagram live session at the Bay Area Book Festival that several of the PB writers attended has confirmed that players will be able to choose the gender. * On May 11, 2018, it was announced that Veil of Secrets will be released in June 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/995070797021507584 ** It was confirmed that the book would be released on Friday, June 1st, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/999373932078624768 * On May 14, 2018, a second sneak peek was revealed showing the various MC's with the bride to be. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996187514661580800 ** It was also revealed that a third sneak peek would be dropping on May 15, 2018. You were able to choose from the topic of that sneak peek being happy couple or scandal of the year. In the end, the topic that won was "Scandal of the year", with "Happy couple" receiving 34% of the votes and "Scandal of the year" receiving 66% of them. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996189426681237506 * On May 15, 2018, a third sneak peek was revealed and it shows a coffee-stained picture of a character, who is presumed to be Tanner, Kate's fiancé, looking disgusted. The description of the picture was "Um, where's the bride? #OMG #RunawayBride #NoButSeriously", which is implying that the bride, Kate, didn't show up at the wedding. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996516885804929024 ** A fourth sneak peek is dropping on May 16, 2018, which is concerning the wedding's guest list. You were able to choose from seeing a sneak peek about a defense lawyer or an ex-con. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/996516888174772224 *** The ex-con, Kate's brother, was revealed on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. *** The defense lawyer was revealed on Facebook. ** A fifth sneak peek is dropping soon, which is concerning the wedding's guest list. You are able to choose from seeing a sneak peek about a new deputy or a police chief. *** The new deputy was revealed in all of Pixelberry's social media accounts. * A sixth sneak peek revealed the the wedding cake in Facebook and the suspect's weapon in Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. * On May 21, 2018, a picture board with old and new pictures were revealed on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr respectively. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/998671528249053184 https://www.instagram.com/p/BjDdA-GhVfB/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame https://www.facebook.com/ChoicesStoriesYouPlay/posts/1420815258023423 https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/174124320767/the-evidence-is-all-there-find-out-more-in-veil ** A summary of the first chapter was also unveiled on this same day. * It was soon revealed on May 28, 2018, that consistent with the status quo for new books, the first two chapters were released on its launch date. * On May 24, 2018 Veil of Secrets is confirmed to be a Book series. * On May 29, 2018 an eight sneak peek was released; this one featuring a portrait of Tanner and his family. The aforementioned portrait appears to fall to the ground and shatters. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1001617709300236288 * On May 31, 2018 a ninth and final sneak peek was released. This was a 37 sec trailer that states: Welcome to Birchport... You're invited to the wedding of the year...Between the town's most eligible bachelor... And Your old friend...But the wedding may not go off without a hitch... In this town... Everyone has a secret. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1002261646826323968 * On June 1, 2018, for some unknown reason, the Book 1 part was removed from the Veil of Secrets poster. References Category:Stories Category:Veil of Secrets Category:Mystery Category:Romance